Justlena Supernatural Love Story
by lovestories7351
Summary: A Justin and Selena love story. Justin is a full werewolf while Selena mostly werewolf and part vampire. Follow them on there journey and all there obstacles. This is my first story I've ever written.


Chapter 1

-Selena P.O.V.-

Hi I'm Selena Gomez and I have an older sister her name is Demi Gomez and she's 20 years old. I'm 17 years old. My birthday is in two days. We recently ran away from my old pack I was supposed to be Luna of. Demi doesn't even know why we even ran away nor does Sterling Demis mate. A mate is your other half. Demi is a full werewolf and I'm mostly werewolf with some vampire. I'm the strongest person ever alive. No one knows about me being part vampire except my father who died when I was six and then my mom found her true mate which was an alpha so ya. I haven't found my mate yet. For two reasons 1 you have to be eighteen to find your mate and 2 my parents wouldn't let me. my old best friend Miley moved away from me 2-3 years ago. We finally stopped in a small town named 's Friday. -Monday morning- My alarm clock rang for five minutes before I decided to get up and shower. after I was done showering I did my hair and make-up. I dressed in a black crop-top the had big, bold, bright blue letters that said "LOVE", black pumps, and high wasted jean shorts. I'm 18 so I can start looking for my mate. I left to school in my purple convertible. Did I mention we were rich. I pull up in to the parking lot and get out. Everyone stares in awe at me. I walk inside to the principles office . I could smell that the principle is the alphas the wall was a sign that said "Principle Max Bieber". He then came out smelling my scent. he looked over to me and I greeted my self politely.

me- Hello sir, my name is Selena Gomez and I'm new so could I get a schedule or something? (He looked surprised at first but, then smiled.)

Max- Please call me Max. Oh, you have all the same classes as my son.

me- Okay, also could I possibly get a locker too?

Max- Sure! I actually like you! You have gave me hope not all girls are sluts besides three that are my sons friends mates. I mean seriously every girl in this school throws themselves at him just because he's alpha and "HOT" (He tried imitating a girl. I chuckled at this.)

Max- What?

me- Your imitation of a girl. You should practice a little.

Then he started to chuckle too.

Max- I really like you. I'll let you give me a nick-name.

me-Okay, your nick-name shall be Maxy. So what is my locker number?

Max- Right, you are right next to my son locker number 2.

me- Well, okay thanks. I should get to my locker bye!

Max- Bye sweetie, have a good day.

I went to my locker and squealed. The girl turned around and squealed too.

Miley- Is it really you Selena?!

me- Yes, Miles it is me.

Miley- Sel, we have so much to catch up on. Have you found your mate? Have you met the alpha? Did Demi come with you? Did she find her mate? Is she pregnant? Girl or boy? Aren't you supposed to be training to be Luna of the third most powerful pack around the world?

me- Slow down Miles. Yes, we do, nope,no,yes,yes,yes,boy,and yes I should be. I'll tell you later why I am here. I don't think I'll be staying long though.

Miley-Okay. Oh, here comes the alpha he's going to be mad when he sees you and you haven't been presented to him yet.

I turn around to see a tall, brown haired, muscled, golden eyes, and a bit tanned. I stared in awe at him. No, Selena you can't fall for him even if he is gorgeous.I stared in awe at him.

-End P.O.V.-

-Justin P.O.V.-

Hey, I'm Justin Bieber. I just became the alpha of the strongest pack in the world a month ago. I'm a full werewolf. All my friends have mates. Nick is beta, Taylor L. is second in command, and Joe third in command. So I'm the strongest person in the world I think. Well, I heard this myth about a guy who was werewolf and part vampire who had a son who had a daughter and died before he saw his daughter turn one. Poor girl living without her father yet I still wouldn't want to meet her. I walked into school to smell a new wolf. A female to be precise, she smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Mm, I love strawberries. I walked up to my locker. She turned around. Man she was brown hair, brown eyes, perfect figure, a little tanned and definitely has muscles. I stared at her in awe. I think I found my guys and girls walk up beside me.

?-Hi, I'm Selena Gomez and you are? And who are those people?

me- I'm Justin Bieber and I'm alpha of the pack. This is Nick the beta, Taylor second in command, and Joe third in command. And are you Selena Gomez who is supposed to be Luna of the third strongest pack? Why are you in my pack?

Selena-Yes, I am supposed to be Luna of the third strongest pack in the world. That is for me to know and you can't, you will eventually figure it out yourself though. And you didn't introduce the girls.

Before I could speak Miley did.

Miley- This is Jasmine Joe's mate and Taylor S. well Taylor L. is her mate. We are all best friends. Tip Justin ain't anything like his dad at all. He won't let you give him a nick-name like Max does sometimes only if he really likes a person and the only person he really liked moved away.

Selena- Well, I take chances in the wind and Justin here will have a nick-name from me. Oh, and Max let me have a nick-name for him it's Maxy. And Justin your nick-name shall be Justy. Well, I gotta go I'll be late for class if I don't leave. Bye everyone.

Everyone gasped at what Selena had told us guys and the gasps are for both Selena getting to nick-name my dad, saying I'll have a nick-name, and me doing nothing about it. Wow, Selena is different from a lot of girls. Especially if she got to nick-name my father. I walked into my fathers office. To talk to him about it.

me-Hey, dad did you let the new girl give you a nick-name?

Max- Sure, did son why?

me- We met and she gave me a nick-name also.

Max- What was it? Did you do anything about it?

me- Justy and no I didn't I actually liked it and her. She can be fierce but sweet, she's gorgeous, you really like her, and she is not a slut. She is also mysterious she won't tell anyone why she left her pack. Everyone was surprised I didn't do anything about it.

Max- Ya, because you don't let anyone give you a nick-name and get away with it. She must be your mate.

me- Yes, but she is supposed to become Luna next week for the third most powerful pack around the world. We didn't touch at all though so I don't know if she is or isn't.

Max- Well there is time for that today she is in all your classes and is right next to your locker. She is locker #2. I personally picked it because I really like her too she would be good for you. Plus there was no one in that locker so ya.

me- Wow! I knew you really liked her because you let her give you a nick-name. She is definitely approved to be in the pack. Well, thanks dad for talking to me. Oh,man it's already lunch time. I gotta go. I went to the lunch room found Jas, Tay, Taylor, Joe, and Nick in the lunch line planning something. I walked up to them.

me- Hey

Jas- Hey

Tay S.-Hey Justin

Tay L.-Hey man where were you all morning?

me-Talking to my dad.

Nick- Hey

Joe-Hey

me-So where is Selly and Miley?

Tay S.- Really? There over there talking we are going to sneak up on them.

me-Okay.

-End P.O.V.-

-Selena P.O.V.-

I walked into the lunch room to find Miley sitting by herself. I walked over to her and sat down.

me- Hey Miles do you want me to tell you now why I am here and not in my pack?

Miley-Yes, but first aren't you hungry?

me-Nope!(Because I had a small glass of cherry "juice" this morning.)

Miley- Okay, so are you going to tell me now?

Tay S.- Yes, please do tell.

I looked behind me and Miley and saw the rest of the gang. I gulped. I looked over to Miley and she caught on knowing it was a big secret and didn't want anyone else but, her to know.

Miley- You know what, I'm going to show you the rest of the school privately since I'm done eating and there is 20 minutes left of lunch.

me- Good idea lets go fast.

I get up fast we walk into an empty hall to we didn't know was that the gang followed quietly.

Miley- Okay, now that we are alone can you tell me what the hell your doing here?

me-Before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone not your mate,Sterling,Demi, or any other person.

Miley-I promise not to tell anyone. This must be seriously serious if I can't tell anyone.

me- Okay, it all started a week ago. You know how I can find my mate a month earlier than other wolfs?

Miley- Yes

me- Well, I still hadn't found my mate so my parents went against wolf rules and made an arrange marriage with me and Owen alpha of the second strongest pack and were supposed to get married in a week when I become Luna. Owens mate died a couple months ago in a car crash. I have to leave to our spot for hiding. Owen had already sent search parties from both packs to find me. I'm leaving tonight at 11 p.m.. I want you to bring me supplies for the week every Sunday at 8 a.m.. Also you know the agreement we made when we were 10 years old?

Miley- Ya, we promised each other not to have sex or get pregnant till we both found our mates. Why?

me- I don't know how long this thing will go on. So I want to break the pact. I want you to have sex and get pregnant. Don't make Nick wait because of me. I'll find my mate eventually. I just don't wanna right now or even should find him. I don't wanna bring him in to this mess.

We were a mess mascara down our cheeks, puffy pink eyes, red rosy noses.

me- I'm going to miss you guys. But if I stay here and they find me here there will be war and I don't want a war. I just wanna be able to find my mate peacefully. I do want you to tell the alpha to accept Demi,Sterling and my nephew into the pack. Right now Demi needs a stable pack, Sterling can help protect the pack, and in a few years my nephew can also help protect the pack too. Oh, one more thing keep calling Justin, Justy for me? Please?

Miley-Of course I'll call Justin, Justy for you! I know they'll also miss you. I know you want to find your mate peacefully and not wanting to start a war. I will tell Justin about the whole Demi thing for you too.

me- Thanks. You're the best!

End of chapter 1


End file.
